just_your_friendly_neighborhood_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness and the Falcon: A FNRP production
Concept Dark and I have been toying on and off with the idea of a video game RP, but we never have really considered makingitt legitamate, as simply inserting video game characters into the generic TD rp setting would be fairly unorginall and boring. What we have decided to do is make an entirely new brand of RP altogether. Ness and the Falcon is a brand new RP experience, modeled after actual TV sitcoms. The sitcom, however, has a unique twist, as thr cast is comprised entirely of video game characters, which, of course, would be portrayed by the RPers. This sitcom RP would be entirely story based and character driven, which makes it a polar opposite of the typical TD RPs we generally do, which progress through challenges and eliminations. Being a structured TV-like sitcom, this RP would require creativity and teamwork from every RPer involved to build storyliness. Characters The most important part of any sitcom, without a doubt, is its characters. Ness and the Falcon is no exception. This RP does not feature the cardboard cutout TD characters and structure, as I stated before. Every sitcom requires characters who not only are interesting, but that are developed and contain a complex personality. The more developed a character is, the better the interactions are with other characters and the environment, which all and all, makes for a more interesting and humorous story and RP. I am fully aware making a complex and delevoped character is no easy feat. It takes quite a bit of creativity to pull off. However, i would say mostly everyone on TDRPW is capable of doing so, as i have seen many of you in countless RPs. The most important factor in making a developed and complex character, however, is the effort you put in. I can't stress this enough: THIS RP IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A TROLLPLAY. '''Thus, Dark and I expect everyone involved will put effort into making this RP the best it could possibly be. The most important step is having good characters (complex, realized personality, ect.) Given that this RP features video game characters as the cast, you are expected to build upon the personality of whatever character you choose in order to fufilll the requirements stated above. The amount you build on a character, however, is dependent on which one you choose. A character like Ness or Captain Falcon has no real set personality in their source material, thus giving incredible flexibility to the RPer, as they can take considerable liertiess when developing them as a character. However, a character such as Lucina has an already established character in their medium of origin, giving less flexibility in their development (Lucina, for example, has a firmly established personality and character traits due to Fire Emblem Awakening being a story driven game). However, this does have benefits, as it provides more to work with from the start , giving the RPer much less to do when developing them further. HOWEVER, development on this type of character is encouraged, as (although this is a sitcom) is an RP, in which creative liberties and actor input are incouraged as long as they remian loyal to the character to some extent. Rules Alright, now that the character stuff is out of the way, here are the most important rules before you sign up. '''PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU MUST AGREE TO THESE RULES IN THE COMMENTS BELOW WHEN SIGNING UP. REFUSAL TO COMPLY WITH THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN YOUR REMOVAL FROM THE ROLEPLAY ALTOGETHER. 1. Try your best to make a developed, complex, and entertaining character in order to make this sitcom RP funnier and more professional. NO BLAND PEEPS ALLOWED. 2. ABSOLUTELY NO TROLLING. you are expected to take this RP seriously, despite the fact it is a comedy. Adult Jokes are ok, but try to keep them at a minimum. In other words, keep it PG. If you don't know what classifies as trolling, you obviously haven't been as TDRPW for long. 3. PUT IN YOUR BEST EFFORT AT ALL TIMES. This goes for developing a character, when RPing said character, and contributing to an episode's plot. NO HALF ASSING IT. We want Ness and the Falcon to be as legit as possible. ''' '''4. BE ACTIVE. In other words, no going dead in the middle of an episode, and no complaining about doing an RP. However, we will try to be as flexible as possible with the scheduling. But, if it is scheduled, bitching will not be tolerated. If you can't make an episode, just let us know. Thsi RP is more lenient with absence, as it is not a competition based RP. It is instead a sitcom, so absence would just mean your character does not appear in that particular episode. 5. Try to be complient with the RP leaders. We will try and take everyone's feedback into account as much as we can, but we don't want to have to deal with complaints about enforcing the rules. If you're reading this, you are well aware of the rules, so your complaints wontt be tolerated. Listening to me and Dark does the plot some good too, because we are always willing to help out if you are confused or are stumped about what to do next with your character in the episode. 6. Let Dark or myself know if you want to incorporate a side character or have an idea for an episode plot. More than 99.9% of the time we will be ok with whatever you have in mind. you can also PM us if you want to have a side character reappear or cameo at any point. although we won't be as generous with this (as they are side characters) most of the time we'll be ok with it. 7. Be supportive of other people's ideas for plots and characters. Even if it starts out bad, it can always get better over time. As long as you are trying your hardest to be creative, we have no problem with anything you have in mind. 8. Enjoy yourself. This RP is one of the most unique ones we've ever put together, and we're really excited to try this out. Current Cast Alright, guys, heres where you sign up. First, put your name and your main character (keep in mind they must be a playable character in SSB4, we are more flexible with side characters however), and include a short paragraph describing your character's pesonality and what sort of role they would play in the "gang". (I.E striaght man, funny man, ect.) You can use me and dark's entries as examples if you are confused on what to do. KEEP IN MIND SIGNING UP MEANS YOU AGREE TO THE RULES STATED ABOVE/ 1. Ness '''- Ness is your average goofball kid. He likes to have a good time, and retains an upbeat and innocent attitude most of the time. Although he generally means well, he tends to be pretty gullible (he is a kid, after all) and often gets wrapped into problems because of this. When his friends get themselves into trouble, however, hess always willing to lend a hand like the good little guy he is. He looks up to his best buddy Captain Falcon, seeing him as a cool role model of sorts. However, this loyalty more often then not gets him involved with the Captain's shenanigans. He can also be pretty shy at times, and has a soft spot for girls. ----JRO 2. '''Captain Falcon - An '''egoistical guy who usually tries to get work for him and Ness. Usually trying to find a job for money and wants to get rich. With different catchphrases for different situations he tries to live up to his falcon name. Wether its trying to get a job or trying to score with the ladies , Falcon shows that he cares for Ness by taking of him as a Big Brother/Father Figure. ---- Dark 3. '''Peach A snobby, rich "brat". If you'd catch her anywhere, it'd be with Dr. Mario, getting a boob job. She is scared of fat and ugly people. ~~ Aqua 4. Lucina '''A strong willed warrior with a sense of responsibility. She tends to be the "straight man" of the group, usually being overly serious, contrasting heavily with the rest of the gang. Despite getting annoyed by her friend's actions at times, she actually does care for them. ~~ L''ucinaFTW'' 5. Dr.Mario- Toaster: Dr.Mario is a doctor in the city,while he might not be a qualified doctor he still works hard at his job he just isn't good at it at all or well anything besides jumping 6. Flappy Bird- Often regarded as a child prodigy, Flappy Bird has an IQ of 180 and is multitalented, being great at sports, music, drama and is super popular. -Chwiis 7. '''Yoshi Yoshi is the nicest of the group and often described as the group's loyal pet. He uses shootin eggs and other objects as a weapon. -RJ 8. Glass Joe - Though weak and cowardly, he never loses sight of his goals. Is often visiting Dr. Mario and The Wii Fit Trainer. -Ethan Oka